warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Snipetron Vandal
| notes = }} The Snipetron Vandal is the vandalized version of the Snipetron, awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event. The Snipetron Vandal has a metallic green-blue color scheme, and bears the Lotus emblem on the stock. The Snipetron Vandal has better characteristics than the regular Snipetron in damage, magazine size, and reload speed. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: * Deals Armor Piercing damage. ** Deals 50% more damage to medium Grineer units. * One polarity slot. * Compared to Snipetron: ** Higher base damage ** Quieter - enemies need to be much closer to notice you if undetected. ** Larger magazine size. ** Faster reload speed. * High accuracy. * 20% critical chance, making it a prime candidate for crit builds. * Comes with an integrated Orokin Catalyst and its own weapon slot. * Does not make Infested Runners explode when killed. * Slow fire rate hinders the need to readjust reticule from recoil. Disadvantages: * Only deals 50% damage to light Infested units. * High recoil. * Relatively small magazine size (somewhat average amongst snipers). * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. * Can only customise the energy colour, like all other Vandal Weapons. * Impossible to obtain without having participated in the Informant Event. Acquisition The Snipetron Vandal was a weapon rewarded to players that destroyed at least 20 Grineer Informers during the Informant Event. Like the Lato Vandal, it came with its own slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer and Corpus Crewmen as the innate Armor Piercing damage will do extra damage to the former and 400% more to Corpus box heads. * When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. * Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. ** The Bronco makes for an excellent compliment, covering close range battles where the Snipetron Vandal suffers. * Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 Magazine Warp to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). ** With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 Wildfire (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than cumulatively. * Adding a level 0 Cryo Rounds mod will allow the slowing of enemies in case the first shot doesn't achieve a kill, increasing the chance to score consecutive headshots for devastating damage (If you don't have Cryo Rounds, Stormbringer can stun Sgt. Nef Anyo). * Snipetron Vandal is a viable sniper rifle for stealthy gameplay (if you don't have a Lanka, which is 100% silent), due to its decreased range of detection when compared to Snipetron. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. * With maximized Split Chamber (Multishot) and Point Strike (Crit Chance Raise) you have a 72,5% chance of landing at least one critical hit, with a 22,5% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 27,5% chance to not land a critical hit at all. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. * Like all snipers It works well with a Loki or Nova that has gotten to a high place on the map walls. Trivia * It has been confirmed by DERebecca that the Vandal series weapons will remain exclusive and not available in the future. See Also * Snipetron, the original counterpart. * Lanka, a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. Media Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetron V1.png Snipetron V2.png|Strong reflections Snipetron V3.png SnipetronVandal1.png SnipetronVandal3.png snipetronvandaldarthmufin.png __notoc__ Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Sniper Rifles